This invention relates to a test probe and, more particularly, to such a test probe which is readily adapted for use in a current measuring device of the type which measures current flowing in a conducting segment, which probe merely need be brought into electrical contact with that segment.
In one type of current measuring apparatus, current flowing through a conducting segment, such as a segment provided on a printed circuit board, is measured without requiring any physical alteration, splicing or other intrusion into that segment. Current measurements are attained merely by contacting that segment with two pairs of spaced apart conductors. In each pair of conductors, one conductor is adapted to supply voltage to a voltage detector, and the other conductor is adapted to supply current to the segment. It is important that the voltage and current conductors of a respective pair contact the segment in close poximity to each other.
In using such current measuring apparatus, the voltage and current conductors are brought into contacting relationship with the conducting segment by an operator. It is most difficult, if not impossible, for an operator to use four separate, independently manipulatable conductors. Consequently, it is desirable to combine the current and voltage conductors of one pair into a single hand-held probe, and to combine the current and voltage conductors in the other pair into another, single hand-held probe. Desirably, such a probe should be of relatively simple construction, easy to manipulate and insure good contact between the conducting segment then being tested and each of the current and voltage conductors included in that probe. Furthermore, since such a probe should be used by technicians who need not exhibit an inordinate amount of skill, such probes should be designed so that, when used, good contacting relationship can be obtained over a wide range of tolerances, such as the particular angle and orientation of the probe as it is brought into contact with the conducting segment.
One type of probe is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,543, 4,178,544 and 4,179,652, wherein a test probe is provided with three separate conductors, all of which are brought into contact with a conducting segment then being tested. This probe, however, is of relatively complex construction, is rather bulky and thus difficult to use, and requires that the probe be brought into contacting relationship with the conducting segment in a predetermined orientation. Furthermore, the particular positions of the three conductors limits the versatility of that probe to what appears to be relatively limited utility.